


Podfic: Stay

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, First Time, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on top -- but is he calling the shots? Maybe yes, maybe no. Maybe if Derek wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561752) by [JaneDavitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt). 



Derek asks, demands, seduces Stiles to fuck him.....

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?vap720y0w8sldo4)


End file.
